Plantilla:Data/Dragons
} |#default = |Nature Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1000 |giftlv=6 |short=Nature |oldname=Plant |e1=Nature |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=15000 |xp=1000 |sell=100 |attack1=1|attack2=10|attack3=11|attack4=12 |train1=3|train2=39|train3=4|train4=40 |hatchtime=90|breedingtime=90|hatchtimeold=36000|breedingtimeold=36000 |description=The Nature Dragon loves humans, animals and all living things, some of them for gastronomic purposes. Even though never known to eat whole human being, a finger or two have been lost... |test= }} |Firebird Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1001 |short=Firebird |oldname=Fire Bird |e1=Flame|e2=Nature |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=1000 |sell=100|sellold=100 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=11|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=5|train4=37 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800 |hatchtimeold=36000|breedingtimeold=36000 |hatchtimeold2=3600|breedingtimeold2=3600 |hatchtimeold3=36000|breedingtimeold3=36000 |description=Like Phoenix- the symbol of rebirth - this Dragon is said to be immortal. Its fire feathers and regal flight are an impressive sight. It is said that the birds' cry is that of a beautiful song. |test= }} |Mercury Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1002 |short=Mercury |oldname=Mercurium |e1=Sea|e2=Metal |category=1|categoryold=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=4|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=29|attack2=16|attack3=4|attack4=17 |attack1old=1 |train1=3|train2=18|train3=6|train4=18 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=This Dragon is highly unpredictable, poisonous and has an exceptionally low melting point. But when the sun shines from the right angle, this liquid creature looks absolutely magnificent! }} |Gummy Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1003 |short=Gummy |e1=Nature|e2=Electric |category=4 |gen=III |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=4|attack2=23|attack3=11|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=47|train3=39|train4=48 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000 |description=Bouncy and happy, you will have a new best friend in this Dragon! The Gummy Dragon loves butterflies, sugar and summer clouds }} |Lantern Fish Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1004 |recruitold=Recruitment Tavern |short=Lantern Fish |oldname=Lantern |e1=Sea|e2=Electric |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=23|attack4=17 |train1=3|train2=18|train3=24|train4=43 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000 |description=This mythical Dragon from the deepest oceans is an absolutely hilarious companion. The Lantern Fish Dragon can light up the darkest, stormiest night with its hilarious anecdotes from the life under water. }} |Tropical Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1005 |short=Tropical |e1=Terra|e2=Nature |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=1000 |sell=100|sellold=300 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=11|attack4=14 |train1=4|train2=15|train3=39|train4=41 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800|hatchtimeold=36000|breedingtimeold=36000 |description=Tropical Dragon likes to dance all night, do acrobatics and enjoy life in general. Its happy-go-lucky attitude is very catchy, so in its company it is impossible not to smile! }} |Zombie Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1006 |short=Zombie |e1=Metal|e2=Dark |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=28|attack3=26|attack4=29 |train1=4|train2=30|train3=27|train4=30 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This undead Dragon has a huge appetite! It keeps eating, but somehow nothing seems to hold in. Despite its constant hunger, forgetful nature and bad vision it has proven to be loyal. }} |Petroleum Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1007 |short=Petroleum |e1=Sea|e2=Dark |category=4 |gen=III |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=200000 |sell=10000|sellold=5000|sellold2=250000 |attack1=4|attack2=17|attack3=27|attack4=18 |train1=6|train2=43|train3=49|train4=44 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=A Dragon of the darkest posture. It can look extremely dirty at first but is actually a very clean character. Petroleum Dragons like sunshine and sandy beaches and despise cold. }} |Dandelion Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1008 |recruitold=Recruitment Tavern |short=Dandelion |e1=Nature|e2=Ice |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=10|attack3=20|attack4=11 |train1=3|train2=12|train3=21|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This feather light friend is a must for every Dragon enthusiast. Its puffy appearance will draw crowds from far far away to see its famous disappearing act. }} |Jade Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1009 |short=Jade |e1=Nature|e2=Metal |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=10|attack3=29|attack4=11 |train1=4|train2=12|train3=51|train4=12 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The Jade Dragon is wisest of them all. Ask any question or present any problem and you will receive an answer from this ancient being. Now you'll just have to learn Chinese to understand him. }} |Star Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1010 |short=Star |e1=Terra|e2=Electric |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=15|earnB=10 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=23|attack4=14 |train1=3|train2=15|train3=47|train4=41 |hatchtime=28800|breedingtime=28800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Who doesn't like looking at stars on a clear night? This Dragon is made of stars and during the nights you can see it shine. Star Dragon is one of the most calm and happy dragons, a friend to all. }} |Terra Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1011 |short=Terra |oldname=Earth |e1=Terra |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=18|earnB=12 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=100 |xp=50 |sell=50|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=13|attack3=14|attack4=15 |train1=3|train2=15|train3=6|train4=42 |hatchtime=15|breedingtime=15|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Don't be alarmed, it's not an earthquake but a dignified Terra Dragon! Terra dragons are not known for their beauty, but for their love of dirt and their extremely humble and honest nature. }} |Flaming Rock Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1012 |short=Flaming Rock |e1=Terra|e2=Flame |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=25 |xp=50 |sell=100|sellold=200 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=8|attack4=14 |train1=4|train2=15|train3=9|train4=41 |hatchtime=20|breedingtime=20|hatchtimeold=1800|breedingtimeold=1800 |description=What happens when you set earth eternally on fire? This Dragon is one of the most energetic ones around. Flaming Rock especially loves Rock music and Dragon Chili snacks. }} |Armadillo Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1013 |short=Armadillo |e1=Terra|e2=Metal |category=4 |gen=III |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=14|earnB=9 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=30|attack4=15 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=52|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Armadillo is a slightly angry dragon, so be very careful when around it. It has heavy protective gear all over it, who knows what lies under all that armor and anger...Go and find it out! }} |Cloud Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1014 |short=Cloud |e1=Flame|e2=Sea |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=25 |xp=250 |sell=100|sellold=200 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=17|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=43|train4=9 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60 |hatchtimeold=600|breedingtimeold=600 |hatchtimeold2=21600|breedingtimeold2=21600 |description=Many people don't even know that they have seen this Dragon because it perfectly blends into the sky. If you feel like the rain is sometimes following you, here you have the explanation! }} |Laser Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1015 |short=Laser |e1=Flame|e2=Electric |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=23|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=37|train3=47|train4=9 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This futuristic dragon is a delightful addition to your islands. It's highly energetic and likes to fry small insects with its laser beams. This way you can also have bug control in your islands! }} |Mud Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1016 |short=Mud |e1=Terra|e2=Sea |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=25 |xp=250 |sell=100|sellold=200 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=13|attack4=17 |train1=4|train2=43|train3=15|train4=18 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60 |hatchtimeold=600|breedingtimeold=600 |hatchtimeold2=21600|breedingtimeold2=21600 |description=Sometimes mistakenly described as chubby or lazy, but we happen to know that Mud Dragons are on a strict organic mud diet and they only enjoy an occasional fly when it happens to land directly on their mouth. }} |Nenufar Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1017 |short=Nenufar |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=100 |xp=1000 |sell=100|sellold=400 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=11|attack4=17 |train1=3|train2=18|train3=39|train4=5 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800 |hatchtimeold=21600|breedingtimeold=21600 |hatchtimeold2=600|breedingtimeold2=600 |hatchtimeold3=21600|breedingtimeold3=21600 |description=Fantastically beautiful, this dragon always draws crowds wherever it goes. Have you seen those floating flowers move in a pond? Maybe it wasn't a flower after all... }} |Hedgehog Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1018 |short=Hedgehog |e1=Terra|e2=Dark |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=13|earnB=9 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=26|attack4=14 |train1=4|train2=41|train3=27|train4=15 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This Dragon is extremely fond of people, but unfortunately its spiky exterior is not exactly human friendly. Wear an armor and go play! }} |Icecube Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1019 |short=Icecube |e1=Sea|e2=Ice |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=3|earnB=2 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=20|attack4=17 |train1=4|train2=18|train3=45|train4=43 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Is it getting hot in your Island? The Ice Cube Dragon is just the creature to cool things down. Calm, cool as ice and quite slow, this sympathetic fellow is no threat at all }} |Flame Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1020 |giftlv=3 |short=Flame |oldname=Fire |e1=Flame |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=100 |xp=50 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=7|attack3=8|attack4=9 |train1=3|train2=5|train3=37|train4=38 |hatchtime=20|breedingtime=20 |hatchtimeold=30|breedingtimeold=30 |hatchtimeold2=20|breedingtimeold2=20 |hatchtimeold3=30|breedingtimeold3=30 |description=If you can't take the heat, stay away from the Flame Dragon! This temperamental creature is easily set off, but calms down equally fast and always feels deep remorse for the things it burned. }} |Neon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1021 |short=Neon |e1=Electric|e2=Dark |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=22|attack3=26|attack4=23 |train1=4|train2=24|train3=27|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=If you think neon colors were a thing of the 80's, you are wrong! The neon colors are back. This Dragon is pure sunshine on wings! }} |Pearl Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1022 |short=Pearl |e1=Ice|e2=Metal |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=19|attack3=29|attack4=20 |train1=4|train2=21|train3=30|train4=45 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Pearl Dragon is known to be a bit vain and often wastes considerable amounts of time in shining its pearls. But when needed, it can be extremely brave and selfless and helps the ones in need. }} |Cool Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1023 |short=Cool Fire |e1=Flame|e2=Ice |category=4 |gen=III |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=8|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=46|train3=37|train4=38 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=If you thought northern lights are incredible, wait till you see this Dragon fly around in your islands! It's both as cool as ice and as hot as fire and it will never get tired of huffing and puffing. }} |Medieval Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1024 |recruitold=Recruitment Tavern |short=Medieval |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=29|attack4=8 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=51|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The medieval Dragon hails from the times of King Arthur, who gave the dragon the precious task to protect his sword. Ever since he has been looking for a new master. Could it be you? }} |Penguin Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1025 |short=Penguin |e1=Ice|e2=Dark |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=19|attack3=26|attack4=20 |train1=4|train2=21|train3=27|train4=45 |hatchtime=54000|breedingtime=54000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=At first sight it's easy to mistake this Dragon for a penguin. It's a common mistake but don't be fooled, its teeth are extremely sharp! }} |Ice Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1026 |giftlv=14 |short=Ice |e1=Ice |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=4|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=75000 |xp=5000 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=19|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=3|train2=21|train3=5|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=With the recent climate changes, the super cool Ice Dragons have migrated to the North Pole. If you see one in a warm place, please direct them to the nearest ice rink and you'll have a friend forever. }}|Carnivore Plant Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1028 |short=Carnivore Plant |oldname=Carnivore |e1=Nature|e2=Dark |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=10|attack3=11|attack4=26 |train1=4|train2=12|train3=39|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This cheerful meat eater is almost blind but has an extraordinarily keen sense of smell. It can smell anything from miles away, so don't ever think that you can surprise this Dragon however hard you try. }} |Fluorescent Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1029 |short=Fluorescent |e1=Electric|e2=Ice |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=22|attack3=20|attack4=23 |train1=4|train2=23|train3=24|train4=45 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This one glows in the dark, so it's highly convenient during the dark winter months. You will also save in electricity by getting this glowy Dragon! }}|Electric Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1031 |giftlv=11 |short=Electric |e1=Electric |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=30000 |xp=5000 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=22|attack3=4|attack4=23 |train1=3|train2=24|train3=5|train4=47 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The tale tells us this dragon was born in a great storm that took place in the dark ages when an ordinary dragon got hit by a lightning. Since that day, you can see them on the skies, looking for a shock. }} |Battery Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1032 |short=Battery |e1=Electric|e2=Metal |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=22|attack3=29|attack4=23 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=30|train4=47 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Running out of batteries all the time? This dragon will be your new best friend and you will always be charged with energy when around it! }} |Sea Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1033 |short=Sea |oldname=Water |e1=Sea |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=3|earnB=2 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=500 |xp=250 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=16|attack3=17|attack4=18 |train1=3|train2=5|train3=43|train4=44 |hatchtime=30|breedingtime=30|hatchtimeold=300|breedingtimeold=300 |description=If you're into water sports, then the Sea Dragon will be your new best friend. Often Sea Dragons have been mistaken for seals or dolphins. }}|Metal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1039 |short=Metal |e1=Metal |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=250000 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=28|attack3=4|attack4=29 |train1=3|train2=30|train3=6|train4=51 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=A robust dragon, drawn towards all things of metal. The word on the island is that what the Metallic Dragon lacks in intellect, it more than makes up in determination. }} |Dark Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1040 |short=Dark |e1=Dark |category=1 |gen=I |type=Elemental |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegold=500000 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=25|attack3=4|attack4=26 |train1=3|train2=27|train3=5|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The Dark Dragon is highly elusive, only a handful of eye witnesses have managed to spot this creature of the night. Because of its color and nocturnal rhytm, it's virtually impossible to see it! }} |Legendary Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1041 |short=Legendary |oldname=Legend |e1=Legend |category=5 |gen=IV |type=Legendary |earn=60|earnB=40 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=32|attack4=33 |train1=6|train2=35|train3=53|train4=54 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This Dragon is so legendary that no words can do it justice. Be aware though: your life will never be the same again after encountering this creature made of legends. }} |Vampire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1042 |short=Vampire |e1=Flame|e2=Dark |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=26|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=27|train4=37 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=When you have managed to catch the Vampire Dragon, you can truly congratulate yourself. Beware though that you can never quite tame it. Be very nice or it will fly! }} |Alpine Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1043 |short=Alpine |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=100000|sellold= |attack1=2|attack2=20|attack3=4|attack4=15 |train1=5|train2=41|train3=45|train4=42 |train1old=5|train2old=24|train3old=45|train4old=47 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Alpine Dragon, the robust cousin of Ice Dragon is impossible not to love! This adorable creature is irresistibly playful and friendly. Watch out for avalanches though! }} |Poo Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1044 |short=Poo |oldname=Shit |e1=Terra|e2=Sea|e3=Dark |category=2 |gen=III-b |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=15|earnB=10 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=200000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=16|attack4=26 |train1=4|train2=15|train3=18|train4=27 |hatchtime=54000|breedingtime=54000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Sometimes considered slightly disgusting, but in some parts of the world the Poo is known to bring good luck and fortunes for it's owner! Are you brave enough to take it to your island? }} |Volcano Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1045 |short=Volcano |oldname=Vulcano |e1=Flame|e2=Terra |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=11|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=25 |xp=250 |sell=500|sellold=1000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=14|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=41|train4=37 |hatchtime=20|breedingtime=20|hatchtimeold=3600|breedingtimeold=3600 |description=This is the more explosive cousin of the Alpine Dragon. Always happy and cheerful, watch out though its hot! }} |Blizzard Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1046 |short=Blizzard |e1=Sea|e2=Flame |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=25 |xp=1000 |sell=1000|sellold=2000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=17|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=38|train3=43|train4=37 |train2old=9 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60|hatchtimeold=7200|breedingtimeold=7200 |description=Weirdly enough this dragon made of snow and ice seems to like hot and wet environments! To see this rare dragon flap around in a pile of lava is definitely worth the effort! }} |Rattlesnake Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1047 |short=Rattlesnake |e1=Dark|e2=Nature |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=11|attack4=27|attack3old=6 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=34|train4=49|train2old=28 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Potentially deadly, this Dragon has to be treated extra well to keep it from biting its master! When fully trained, it can be the most loyal servant. }} |Gold Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1048 |short=Gold |e1=Metal|e2=Electric |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=3|attack2=28|attack3=24|attack4=29 |train1=5|train2=30|train3=48|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Precious by nature, this Dragon is the most giving of them all. If you take good care and feed it well, it just might lay a beautiful golden egg. }} |Soccer Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1049 |short=Soccer |e1=Ice|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=III |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=100000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=9|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=45|train3=38|train4=46 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The ancestors of this Dragon happened to make a home at a football stadium and that's how it all started. The Dragons started to watch the games and finally learned how to play themselves. }} |Platinum Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1050 |short=Platinum |e1=Metal|e2=Ice |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=6|attack4=21 |train1=5|train2=51|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=A Dragon of this magnitude certainly knows its worth. Platinum Dragon is generally known as the leader of the pack and isn't afraid to demonstrate its power. }} |Pirate Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1051 |short=Pirate |e1=Dark|e2=Sea |category=4 |gen=III |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=200000 |sell=5000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=26|attack3=18|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=49|train3=43|train4=50 |hatchtime=54000|breedingtime=54000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=A-hoy Dragon lovers! This very special Dragon will be a crown jewel in your Dragon collection. Get ready for some reckless sea adventures and hop on board! }} |Crystal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1052 |short=Crystal |e1=Legend |category=5 |gen=IV |type=Legendary |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=32|attack4=33 |train1=35|train2=36|train3=53|train4=54 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=If you like shiny, valuable things, you will like the Crystal Dragon. It is very rare and only shows itself when the planets are appropriately aligned. You'll be lucky to see it! }} |Wind Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1053 |short=Wind |e1=Legend |category=5 |gen=IV |type=Legendary |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=32|attack4=6 |train1=34|train2=33|train3=53|train4=36 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Famous for its flying skills, this Dragon can float for hours and hours without even moving a wing. It's a master of the currents and some witnesses say that it changes color according to weather! }} |Mirror Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1054 |short=Mirror |e1=Legend |category=5 |gen=IV |type=Legendary |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=33|attack4=6 |train1=34|train2=32|train3=53|train4=35 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Do you like admiring yourself from the mirror? Then the Mirror Dragon will be your favorite buddy! Some people say that sometimes you can see a glimpse of the future from this dragon... }} |Coral Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1055 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Coral |e1=Nature|e2=Sea |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=750 |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=4|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=18|train3=6|train4=40 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Coral Dragon offers what is most beautiful under water. The colorful gardens of the abyss are more magnificent that you could ever imagine. This dragon is a treasure! }} |Spicy Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1056 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Spicy |oldname=Chili |e1=Flame|e2=Nature |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=150 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=11|attack4=4 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=39|train4=6 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800|hatchtimeold=36000|breedingtimeold=36000 |description=Spice up your island kingdom with this temperamental fellow. The Spicy dragon is known for its excessive use of swearwords and a passion for Mexican food. }} |Waterfall Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1057 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Waterfall |e1=Terra|e2=Sea |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=150 |xp=1000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=4|attack4=18 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=6|train4=43 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60|hatchtimeold=14400|breedingtimeold=14400 |description=This dragon is an absolute wonder! Where does the water come from an where is it going? Who knows! It's still mesmerizing to watch. }} |Cactus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1058 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Cactus |e1=Terra|e2=Nature |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=200 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800 |hatchtimeold=3600|breedingtimeold=3600 |hatchtimeold2=28800|breedingtimeold2=28800 |description=Cactus Dragon loves to cuddle, what a shame that it is covered with spikes. If you're charmed by it despite the stings, put your gloves on and give it a hug! }} |Storm Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1059 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Storm |e1=Sea|e2=Electric |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=500 |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=23 |train1=4|train2=18|train3=34|train4=47 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This dragon loves stormy weather more than anything! If you feel that living is getting too peaceful in your island kingdom, get the Storm Dragon to shake things up. }} |Ice Cream Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1060 |short=Ice Cream |oldname=Icecream |e1=Sea|e2=Ice |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold= |attack1=2|attack2=17|attack3=3|attack4=20 |train1=4|train2=18|train3=5|train4=21 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This dragon is so delicious that it's actually on the verge of extinction; greedy children everywhere tend to have a taste! Please refrain yourself and admire it from a distance. }} |Mojito Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1061 |short=Mojito |e1=Nature|e2=Ice |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=375 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=4|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=You know that it's summer when you see mojitos everywhere! Invite this refreshing dragon into your islands and I can guarantee that the party never stops... }} |Chameleon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1062 |release=15/06/2012 |short=Chameleon |e1=Terra|e2=Electric |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=1 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=350 |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=A Master of camouflage - the Chameleon dragon actually changes color, so don't be alarmed if it seems to have disappeared, just wait a sec and it'll appear again! Fun fact: this dragon sees everything... }} |Hot Metal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1063 |release=21/06/2012 |short=Hot Metal |oldname=incandescent |e1=Electric|e2=Flame |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=350 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=6|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The Hot Metal dragon is impressive - turn the temperature on and watch it ignite! This dragon comes from the core of earth, where its ancestors still live and breed. }} |Snowflake Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1064 |release=21/06/2012 |short=Snowflake |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=350 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This beautiful dragon is very friendly and delicate, always baring snowflakes - natures own works of art. Just keep the temperature low or it'll melt! }} |Seashell Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1065 |release=28/06/2012 |short=Seashell |e1=Sea|e2=Metal |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=350 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=4|attack4=29 |train1=5|train2=18|train3=6|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Who doesn't love Seashells - the treasures of the sea? Offer this dragon a home and see what beautiful, shiny treasures will come out! }} |Moose Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1066 |release=28/06/2012 |short=Moose |e1=Electric|e2=Ice |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Did you know that Moose is one of the most ancient animals around today? In the beginning of times in the ancient marshes, a moose and a dragon met... It was love at first sight and the result is delightful! }} |Dragonfly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1067 |release=5/07/2012 |short=Dragonfly |e1=Nature|e2=Metal |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=80000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Sometimes a dragon is even closer than you think - just sitting on the rock behind you of flying by when you're laying on the grass. Despite often being mistaken for an insect, the Dragonfly is all dragon. }} |Venom Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1068 |release=5/07/2012 |short=Venom |e1=Terra|e2=Dark |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=350 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Rising deep from the ground, comes the impressive Venom dragon. Potentially lethal but can also provide antidote when you most need it. Are you a risk taker? }} |Steampunk Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1069 |release=12/07/2012 |short=Steampunk |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |category=2 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=250 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=8|attack3=3|attack4=29 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=6|train4=30 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=A masterpiece of classic machinery, this one actually came to life with a little help from our Dragon Master Deus. Keep it well oiled and you will have a loyal servant forever! }} |Dark Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1070 |release=12/07/2012 |short=Dark Fire |oldname=Darkfire |e1=Dark|e2=Flame |category=3 |gen=II |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=3 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=450 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=9|attack4=27|attack3old=5 |train1=6|train2=49|train3=38|train4=50|train3old=35 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=From the darkest of caves rises a sombre character with eternal purple flames on its back with temperature unbearable to any other living thing. Whatever you do, don't show your fear. }} |Butterfly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1071 |release=3/08/2012 |extern=Play Social Empires|externlv=20|externstart=28/09/2012 |short=Butterfly |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |category=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |dificulty=|parentlv= |earn=10|earnB=7 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Release this magical dragon into you Islands and enjoy its mesmerizing beauty! You will never be able to catch it but you can enjoy its fiery temper from afar. }} |Robot Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1072 |release=30/07/2012 |extern=Play Social Wars|externlv=10|externstart=30/07/2012 |short=Robot |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |category=2 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |dificulty=|parentlv= |earn=8|earnB=5 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=29|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=5|train2=51|train3=35|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Have you ever imagined your future with a robot servant? Well, the future is already here and this Robot Dragon is the best servant you can ever get! It even has a container for cold drinks. }} |Pure Terra Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1073 |release=9/08/2012 |short=Pure Terra |oldname=Earth Pure |e1=PureTerra |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=20|earnB=13 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=15|attack3=34|attack4=41 |train1=35|train2=42|train3=36|train4=55 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Tougher, stonier and edgier, the Pure Terra Dragon is an impressive sight. It enjoys mountain climbing, rock crushing and pretty much all temperatures! }} |Pure Flame Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1074 |release=9/08/2012 |short=Pure Flame |oldname=Fire Pure |e1=PureFlame |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=30|earnB=20 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=9|attack3=35|attack4=37 |train1=36|train2=37|train3=38|train4=55 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This more mature dragon of the Flame element is royalty of dragons! As full of fire and character as the basic Flame dragon, but with twice the maturity and wisdom. }} |Pure Sea Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1075 |release=16/08/2012 |short=Pure Sea |oldname=Water Pure |e1=PureSea |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=2 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=18|attack3=34|attack4=43 |train1=6|train2=44|train3=35|train4=55 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Even more watery than you could have ever imagined, this Pure Sea Dragon is also pure fun. Like a dolphin, always ready to play but very intelligent by nature. }} |Pure Nature Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1076 |release=16/08/2012 |short=Pure Nature |oldname=Plant Pure |e1=PureNature |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=2 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=12|attack3=34|attack4=39 |train1=35|train2=39|train3=36|train4=56 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Like a flower that just bloomed, this dragon is pure nature pleasure to watch. Everyone is always absolutely charmed by its beautiful energy and mesmerizing scent. }} |Pure Electric Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1077 |release=21/09/2012 |short=Pure Electric |oldname=Electric Pure |e1=PureElectric |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=24|attack3=35|attack4=47 |train1=36|train2=47|train3=48|train4=56 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Electricity is strongly present in this dragon. If you touch it, you won't get electrocuted but cleansed and highly charged! With the Pure Electric you'll have a lot of energy for years to come. }} |Pure Ice Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1078 |release=8/10/2012 |short=Pure Ice |oldname=Ice Pure |e1=PureIce |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=45|attack3=6|attack4=56 |train1=35|train2=46|train3=36|train4=56 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Ice, Ice Baby! If you're not afraid of the cold then step into the Kingdom of Pure Ice where the temperature is so cold that the Ice turns into crystals. It's cold, shiny and beautiful here! }} |Pure Metal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1079 |release=12/09/2012 |short=Pure Metal |oldname=Metal Pure |e1=PureMetal |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=30|attack3=35|attack4=51 |train1=36|train2=51|train3=52|train4=57 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This highly evolved Pure Metal Dragon consists of a mix of metals still unknown to man. It's incredibly durable and can take any heat without melting. }} |Pure Dark Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1080 |release=12/09/2012 |short=Pure Dark |oldname=Dark Pure |e1=PureDark |category=5 |gen=V-b |type=Pure |earn=60|earnB=40 |dificulty=2 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=26|attack3=34|attack4=49 |train1=35|train2=50|train3=36|train4=57 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The darkness has now doubled! Two evil brains to plot some dark plans and four observing eyes to see even better in the twilight zone. }} |Pure Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1081 |release=9/08/2012 |short=Pure |e1=Pure |category=5 |gen=V |type=Pure |earn=60|earnB=40 |dificulty=2 |xp=50000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=7|attack2=55|attack3=35|attack4=56 |train1=35|train2=57|train3=36|train4=57 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Can you imagine a creature so pure that it almost makes you blind with the light of its pureness? The Pure Dragon escapes our earthly words so you better experience it in person! }} |Paladin Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1082 |release=30/07/2012 |extern=Play Social Empires|externlv=20|externstart=30/07/2012 |short=Paladin |e1=Electric|e2=Terra |category=2 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=14|attack3=4|attack4=24 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=6|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=The Paladin is a dragon made of epic adventures, noble deeds and magical powers. It's one of the most well behaving dragons of all time, but has a peculiar weakness for hot dogs! }} |Fossil Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1083 |release=23/08/2012 |extern=Play Social Wars|externlv=20|externstart=28/09/2012 |short=Fossil |e1=Dark|e2=Ice |category=4 |gen=EX-II-d |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=11|earnB=8 |earnold=10|earnBold=7 |earnold2=20|earnBold2=7 |earnold3=9|earnBold3=6 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=4|attack4=21 |train1=5|train2=27|train3=6|train4=45 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=The unique quality of the Fossil dragon is that it can be trapped in Ice for centuries and yet fly away as agile as an eagle when the ice melts again. This dragon has a lot of stories to tell. }} |Seahorse Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1084 |release=30/08/2012 |short=Seahorse |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |category=3 |gen=EX-II |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold2=20|earnold=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=10 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=50000|xpold=30000 |sell=50000|sellold=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=6|train2=18|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This happy-go-lucky dragon adores the beach life and sun! You can find it on all major surfing spots around the world, splashing in the waves and bringing smiles to the faces of all creatures. }} |Sky Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1085 |release= |short=Sky |oldname=Air |e1=Terra|e2=Electric |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX-II |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=9|earnBold2=6 |dificulty=|parentlv=10 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=50000|xpold=30000 |sell=50000|sellold=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This dragon is as mysterious as it gets! It's a whisper in the air, a light breeze on your cheek on a September day, the slightest shadow disappearing before your eyes... Catch it if you can! }} |Bat Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1086 |release= |short=Bat |e1=Dark|e2=Terra |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX-II-b |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=15 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Deriving from bats, this dragon has many special talents. It is an amazingly agile flyer and can eat up to 1000 orcs per hour. Adopt it to keep your neighborhood clean! }} |Aztec Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1087 |release= |short=Aztec |e1=Terra|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=9|earnBold=6 |dificulty=|parentlv=/ |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=4|attack4=15 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=35|train4=41 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Coming from deep in the jungle, where it's mysterious civilization has dwelled unmolested for millenia, this rare dragon's wisdom is sought after by sages far and wide. }} |Chinese Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1088 |release=27/09/2012 |short=Chinese |e1=Flame|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=35|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This dragon has always been close to the emperor of China and some even say that it might be the true holder of the imperial power. It brings you good luck, prosperity and wisdom. }} |King Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1089 |release= |short=King |e1=Metal|e2=Flame |category=4|categoryold=5 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=30|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Contrary to popular belief, the king dragon often leaves the throne and mingles with low-birth dragons, willing to share the joys of a life away from wealth, if only for a while. }} |Wizard Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1090 |release= |short=Wizard |e1=Terra|e2=Dark |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=9|earnBold=6 |dificulty=|parentlv=/ |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Most would think that combining a wizard and a dragon would result in pure magic. Unfortunately this dragon is mostly known for its clumsiness and utterly strange sense of humor. }} |Two Headed Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1091 |release= |short=Two Headed |oldname=Twoheaded |e1=Nature|e2=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=12|earnB=9|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=2000 |xp=200000|xpold=30000 |sell=200000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=4|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=115200|breedingtime=115200 |hatchtimeold=72000|breedingtimeold=72000 |hatchtimeold2=43200|breedingtimeold2=43200 |description=Two is definitely better than one! This two headed beast is double the fun and double the trouble! Please don't turn your back on it unless you want to end up as the target of a practical joke. }} |Plankton Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1092 |release= |short=Plankton |e1=Sea|e2=Terra |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX-II |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=10 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=50000|xpold=30000 |sell=50000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=13 |attack4old=24 |train1=6|train2=18|train3=35|train4=42 |train4old=47 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Comfortable both under and above water, this dragon is known as the 'wanderer' - able to travel thousands of miles without a rest. With its magnificent glow, it's especially impressive at night. }} |Uncle Sam Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1093 |release= |recruit=Uncle Sam Dragon Wants You!|recruitdate=?|recruitdateend=never |short=Uncle Sam |oldname=American |e1=Electric|e2=Metal |category=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |storelvold=3|storegemold=1000 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=30 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=35|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=This dragon is all stars, stripes and bangles and it wants YOU to enjoy Dragon City with your friends! He's very sporty, social and has always been the most popular dragon of the Island. }} |Evil Pumpkin Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1094 |release=29/10/2012 |short=Evil Pumpkin |oldname=Pumpkin |e1=Dark|e2=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=5|attack2=26|attack3=6|attack4=12 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=35|train4=40 |hatchtime=28800|breedingtime=28800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Carved pumpkins are cute, but watch out for this one - it's pure evil in an orange package! It'll steal your candy and egg your car before you have time to say \"Boo\"! }} |Viking Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1095 |release= |short=Viking |e1=Ice|e2=Sea |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=5|attack4=18 |train1=6|train2=21|train3=35|train4=43 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Watch out for this nordic dragon, it'll do everything possible to conquer and pillage the habitats of other dragons... unless it decides to sleep and enjoy a lengthy meal instead! }} |Jelly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1096 |release= |short=Jelly |e1=Sea|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=18|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Wobbly and cheerful, this dragon is a blast! It has a special ability to change color when it grows up and make people of all ages laugh hysterically! }} |Quetzal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1097 |release= |short=Quetzal |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Dating back from the mesoamerican jungles, this dragon is a boundary maker between heaven and earth. Moving fast to the skies and back, Quetzal is also the high priest of all Dragons! }} |Queen Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1098 |release= |short=Queen |e1=Metal|e2=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=The prettier counterpart of the power couple -Their Majesties King and the Queen Dragon- is known for her peaceful and fair nature. Only the tricks of the evil witch will awake her dark fury! }} |Thanksgiving Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1099 |release= |short=Thanksgiving |e1=Flame|e2=Sea |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=|parentlv=/ |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=17|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=43|train4=37 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This dragon is one of the first habitants of the magical Dragon Islands! It's known for it's humble and grateful nature and has an incredible fondness towards oven cooked turkey! }} |Santa Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1100 |release= |short=Santa |e1=Ice|e2=Terra |category=5 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Ho ho ho! The merriest dragon ever wishes you an awesome Christmas! With him all the days of the year are filled with peace and sharing. }} |Ghost Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1101 |release= |short=Ghost |e1=Dark|e2=Terra |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Are you ready to be haunted? This ghastly dragon possesses a slightly split personality, so you will never know if it's evil or good when you play with it. }} |Deep Forest Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1102 |release= |short=Deep Forest |oldname=Deepforest |e1=Nature|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX-II-b |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=9|earnBold2=6 |dificulty=|parentlv=15 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=From the depths of forests that were old when Mankind was young this dragon comes, herald of an age long forgotten. Pay respect since this dragon is the guardian of all forest creatures! }} |Ninja Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1103 |release= |short=Ninja |e1=Metal|e2=Nature |category=3|categoryold=2 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=Keep your eyes on this dragon at all times, since despite its cute look, it's extremely dangerous and crafty! Turn around and you just might have a ninja star in your back... }} |Ice&Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1104 |release= |short=Ice&Fire |oldname=Fireice |e1=Flame|e2=Ice |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=12|earnB=9|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=2000 |xp=200000|xpold=30000 |sell=200000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=9|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=45|train3=38|train4=46 |hatchtime=115200|breedingtime=115200 |hatchtimeold=72000|breedingtimeold=72000 |hatchtimeold2=43200|breedingtimeold2=43200 |description=This creature of extreme controversy is very hard to capture! Its life is a constant migration from the equator to the antarctic to keep both sides satisfied. }} |Aurora Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1105 |release= |short=Aurora |e1=Electric|e2=Flame |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv=/ |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=6|train4=37 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This dragon is even harder to spot than the northern lights themselves and hence not much is known about its nature. Just get ready for the most amazing show that this planet has to offer! }} |Music Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1106 |release= |short=Music |e1=Flame|e2=Electric |category=4 |gen=EX-II-b |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=15 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=8|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=9|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Can your hear that mesmerizing sound coming from above? It's the Music Dragon, creating the most beautiful sounds with its wings while flying through the clouds of Dragon Islands... }} |Block Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1107 |release= |short=Block |e1=Electric|e2=Dark |category=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=23|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=34|train2=24|train3=35|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=What happens when plastic, electricity and dark forces combine? A Block dragon is created - the dragon with a great sense of humor and an infinite collection of slightly naughty jokes! }} |Special Butterfly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1108 |release= |short=Special Butterfly |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=50 |sell=100 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=300|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Alien Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1109 |release= |short=Alien |e1=Sea|e2=Metal |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=18|attack3=6|attack4=30 |train1=43|train2=34|train3=52|train4=35 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description=It's a dragon from another universe, a completely unindentified and an alien entity! Don't even try to fool this creature, it can read your mind before you even think your thoughts! }} |Great White Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1110 |release= |short=Great White |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX-II |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=10 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=50000|xpold=30000 |sell=50000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This dragon is legendary even amongst the legendary dragons. Its regal stature attracts attention wherever it flies. It prefers colder climates due to the risk of sunburns. }} |Pharaoh Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1111 |release=26/04/2013 |short=Pharaoh |e1=Electric|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=40|earnB=26|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=22|attack2=13|attack3=24|attack4=14 |attack1old=3|attack2old=29|attack3old=4|attack4old=9 |train1=47|train2=41|train3=48|train4=42 |train1old=6|train2old=30|train3old=34|train4old=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=When the sun sets behind the ancient pyramids, some statues start to move...This ruler dragon can be still as a statue for centuries before taking a tour in the darkness of the night. }} |Paradise Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1112 |release= |short=Paradise |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX-II |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=10 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1000 |xp=50000|xpold=30000 |sell=50000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=What happens when you put a dragon to paradise? It grows bright, light feathers, starts to glow like gold and is filled with eternal peace and tranquility unlike any other dragon known. }} |Gaudi Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1113 |release= |short=Gaudi |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=This dragon is legendary even amongst the legendary dragons. Its regal stature attracts attention wherever it flies. It prefers colder climates due to the risk of sunburns. }} |Special Cool Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1114 |release= |extern=Play Dragon City Mobile!|externstart= |short=Special Cool Fire |e1=Flame|e2=Ice |category=2 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=50 |sell=100 |attack1=1|attack2=16|attack3=8|attack4=19 |train1=5|train2=45|train3=37|train4=38 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60 |description=If you thought northern lights are incredible, wait till you see this Dragon fly around in your islands! It's both as cool as ice and as hot as fire and it will never get tired of huffing and puffing. }} |Octopus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1115 |release= |short=Octopus |e1=Dark|e2=Sea |category=5 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=17|attack3=6|attack4=27 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=35|train4=43 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=This dragon is the boss of all the pirates and can fight up to 8 opponents at the same time with its evil tentacles! Beat it and you can be very proud of your achievement. }} |Jellyfish Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1116 |release= |short=Jellyfish |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |category=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=6|train2=43|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=Sometimes the most beautiful thing can be the most harmful. Looking at the Jellyfish dragon might feel like a mesmerizing dream, until you get too close... }} |Carnival Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1117 |release= |short=Carnival |e1=Metal|e2=Flame|e2old=Electric |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX-II-b |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv=15 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=30|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=There's no party like a Carnival Dragon party! Wherever this dragon travels, the party starts immediately. If you can't handle the fun, stay out of the way! }} |Love Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1118 |release= |short=Love |e1=Flame|e2=Electric|e3=Nature |category=3|categoryold=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv=/ |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000|sellold2=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=9|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=39|train3=36|train4=47 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Will love unite us or tear us apart? For those searching answers for some big questions, getting to know this endearing dragon is highly recommended! All you need is Love Dragon."}, }} |Dujur Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1119 |release= |short=Dujur |e1=Flame|e2=Electric|e3=Ice |category=5 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=250000 |attack1=3|attack2=19|attack3=24|attack4=9|attack2old=29|attack3old=4 |train1=6|train2=46|train3=47|train4=37|train2old=30|train3old=34 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=Despite its size, Dujur is as light as a spring cloud and hence does not need wings for flying. Dujur brings good luck with it wherever it flies and never gets tired of helping children! }} |T-Rex Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1120 |release= |short=T-Rex |e1=Flame|e2=Electric |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=4|attack2=8|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=9|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=The T-Rex dragon still greatly resembles one of the most dangerous hunters ever. Something changed along the way though since this specimen is one of the most harmless dragons around. }} |Brontosaurus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1121 |release= |short=Brontosaurus |e1=Nature|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=This vegetarian giant loves all living creatures: children, animals, dragons... But most of all it loves all plants suitable for eating! In fact there are rumors that 'bronto' means 'forever hungry'. }} |Hydra Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1122 |release= |short=Hydra |e1=Electric|e2=Sea |category=5|categoryold=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=13|earnB=10|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=2500 |xp=250000|xpold=30000 |sell=250000|sellold=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=18 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=6|train4=44 |hatchtime=158400|breedingtime=158400 |hatchtimeold=115200|breedingtimeold=115200 |hatchtimeold2=72000|breedingtimeold2=72000 |hatchtimeold3=43200|breedingtimeold3=43200 |description=The legend tells that when you cut one of Hydra's heads off, two more will grow in its place. So you better keep this dragon with a poisonous breath on your friendly side! }} |Mars Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1123 |release= |short=Mars |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=6|train2=43|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=Get ready for some serious x-files action with this stranger-than-fiction dragon. Remember to feed it with plenty of space plasma and dragon food to avoid baby dragons disappearing... }} |Prisma Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1124 |release= |short=Prisma |e1=Ice|e2=Electric |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=12|earnB=9|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem=2000 |xp=200000|xpold=30000 |sell=200000|sellold=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=115200|breedingtime=115200 |hatchtimeold=72000|breedingtimeold=72000 |hatchtimeold2=43200|breedingtimeold2=43200 |description=What really happens at the end of a rainbow? From the reflections of the shiny treasures, a Prisma dragon is born with all the colors of the universe on its back. }} |Centipede Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1125 |release= |short=Centipede |e1=Terra|e2=Nature |category=4|categoryold=3 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=11|earnB=8|earnold=10|earnBold=7 |dificulty=|parentlv=/ |store=|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=150000|xpold=30000 |sell=150000|sellold=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=This dragon is one of the fastest dragons...on land! It can break dance like a pro but in the air it often gets tangled up in its own feet and wings and completely loses control. }} |Emerald Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1126 |release= |short=Emerald |e1=Nature|e2=Metal |category=4 |gen=EX-II-b |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=20|earnB=7|earnold=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=15 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Not all that shines is gold... Some of it is emerald! This extremely precious dragon is one of the most valuable ones in Dragon Islands. Guard it to make sure it doesn't get stolen. }} |St Patrick Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1127 |release=7/03/2013 |recruit=Happy St Patrick!|recruitdate=7/03/2013|recruitdateend=25/03/2013 |short=St Patrick |e1=Nature|e2=Electric |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=4|attack4=23 |train1=5|train2=47|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=On St. Patrick's day, everyone's Irish! And being Irish on this day means a non-stop celebration with green colors. Befriend this buddy if you wanna party all year long! }} |Ruby Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1128 |release= |short=Ruby |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |category=4 |gen=EX-II-b |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=15 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=37|attack3=51|attack4=34 |attackold2=23|attackold3=4|attackold4=20 |train1=35|train2=38|train3=51|train4=36 |trainold1=5|trainold2=24|trainold3=34|trainold4=45 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=43200|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=If you wanna capture the light of million sunsets, the glimmer of thousand lakes and the heat from the hottest fires, get the Ruby dragon and visitors will flock to your islands! }} |Angry Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1129 |release=4/04/2013 |short=Angry |oldname=Hulk |e1=Terra|e2=Flame|e3=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX-II-c |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=9|earnBold2=6 |dificulty=|parentlv=20 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=15000 |attack1=4|attack2=13|attack3=12|attack4=9 |attack3old=5 |train1=34|train2=41|train3=37|train4=39 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=172800|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Don't make this Dragon get angry! It may look a little bit absent minded and cute, but there are secret powers hidden in its mutant blood... }} |Lava Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1130 |release= |short=Lava |e1=Flame|e2=Terra|e3=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX-II-c |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=20 |store=Yes|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=15000 |attack1=4|attack2=7|attack3=14|attack4=26 |train1=6|train2=37|train3=41|train4=50 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=57600|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=During the last million of years, this super mighty Dragon has been sleeping in the deepest cracks of the mountains. Now it's time to unleash its power! }} |Joker Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1131 |release=28/03/2013 |recruit=Happy April Fool's Day!|recruitdate=28/03/2013|recruitdateend=2/03/2013 |short=Joker |oldname=Fool |e1=Flame|e2=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=9|earnBold=6 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=25000|sellold=10000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=8|attack4=27|attack3old=5 |train1=6|train2=49|train3=38|train4=50|train3old=35 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Time to laugh! This very rare Dragon loves pranks and tricks. If you give him the chance, you'll find a sticker on your back saying \"kick me!\". }} |Chainmail Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1132 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release= |short=Chainmail |e1=Metal|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=20000 |attack1=4|attack2=8|attack3=35|attack4=28 |train1=37|train2=38|train3=51|train4=52 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=This unique armored Dragon will be one of the most precious pieces of your collection. As powerful as Armadillo, and as stunning as Platinum, the Chainmail Dragon is a magical masterpiece. }} |Sphynx Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1133 |release=26/04/2013 |short=Sphynx |e1=Electric|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=30000 |attack1=6|attack2=22|attack3=7|attack4=8 |train1=35|train2=24|train3=47|train4=37 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Ra blessed this magical creature gazillion of years ago. Mysteries and mystical powers are hidden in the Pyramids guarded by the Sphynx. }} |Mummy Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1134 |release=26/04/2013 |short=Mummy |e1=Electric|e2=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=25000|sellold=10000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=25|attack4=26 |train1=34|train2=47|train3=27|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Many think that the Mummy Dragon was formerly a Zombie Dragon with some concerns about his look, but that's not true. Mummy Dragon was long ago a king among kings, and now he's back... }} |Diamond Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1135 |release=18/04/2013 |short=Diamond |e1=Ice|e2=Terra|e3=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX-II-c |type=Exclusive|typeold=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7|earnold=20|earnold2=10 |dificulty=|parentlv=20 |store=Yes|storelv=|storegem=1500 |xp=100000|xpold=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=10000 |attack1=3|attack2=20|attack3=13|attack4=10 |attack1old=6|attack2old=8|attack3old=11|attack4old=29 |attackold2=3|attack2old2=20|attack3old2=13|attack4old2=10 |train1=36|train2=45|train3=41|train4=39 |train2old=37|train3old=39|train4old=52 |train2old2=45|train3old2=41|train4old2=39 |hatchtime=72000|breedingtime=72000|hatchtimeold=57600|breedingtimeold=43200 |description=Star dust, the most solid rock in the universe and Deus\u00b4 magical touch made this Dragon become alive. Rumors say that not even the Emerald and Ruby Dragons combined could defeat this new juggernaut. }} |Demon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1136 |release=28/05/2013 |short=Demon |e1=Dark|e2=Flame|e3=Metal |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=26|attack3=8|attack4=30 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=38|train4=51 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=The realm of dragons has it's own mystique side. It is said that the Demon Dragon appears on the nightmares of the other dragons. }} |Gargoyle Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1137 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=26/04/2013 |short=Gargoyle |e1=Terra|e2=Ice|e3=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=15|attack3=20|attack4=26 |train1=35|train2=41|train3=45|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Daylight turns him into a stone statue, but at night he awakens! Look closely at the black sky and you might find him roaming the darkness above you. }} |placeholder-1138 = }|#default= } |id=1138 |release= |short=Deep Red |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell=|sellold= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description=Inside the depths of the biggest and most active volcanoes sleeps the Deep Red dragon. Once in a while, when an eruption happens the world can see it's real power. }} |Blue Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1139 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=3/05/2013 |short=Blue |e1=Sea|e2=Flame|e3=Metal |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=18|attack2=5|attack3=30|attack4=9 |train1=43|train2=34|train3=51|train4=38 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Deep in the sea and close to the volcanic faults, the Blue Dragon emerged centuries ago as the King of the dephts. Are you bold enough to tame him? }} |Archangel Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1140 |release=28/05/2013 |short=Archangel|oldname=Angel |e1=Light |e1old=Terra|e2old=Ice|e3old=Nature |category=4 |gen=NPC |type=Npc |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=59|attack3=5|attack4=58 |attack1old=1|attack2old=22|attack3old=21|attack4old=12 |train1=1|train2=59|train3=5|train4=58 |train1old=36|train2old=47|train3old=46|train4old=39 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Deus itself created the Arcangel Demon when he was a brave young god. When he needs something done, he chooses the Arcangel Dragon for the job. |descriptionold=Deus sends the Angel Demon as his agent when he needs something. Using his divine powers he obeys his master, usually for good. }} |Lightning Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1141 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=10/05/2013 |short=Lightning |e1=Electric|e2=Sea |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=25|earnB=17|earnold=40|earnBold=26 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=22|attack2=3|attack3=24|attack4=18 |train1=36|train2=48|train3=44|train4=43 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Have you ever heard the quote "There's always calm before the storm"? Ancients say that this quote refers to the Lightning Dragon. }} |placeholder-1142 = }|#default= } |id=1142 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell=|sellold= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |Wurm Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1143 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=16/05/2013 |short=Wurm |e1=Nature|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=15 |train1=34|train2=40|train3=41|train4=42 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Be carefull what you wish, there is always a chance that the Wurm Dragon appears and acomplishes it. Maybe not exactly as you thought it. }} |placeholder-1144 = }|#default= } |id=1144 |release= |short= |e1= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell=|sellold= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |placeholder-1145 = }|#default= } |id=1145 |release= |short= |e1= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell=|sellold= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |placeholder-1146 = }|#default= } |id=1146 |release= |short= |e1= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell=|sellold= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |Glacial Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1147 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=23/05/2013 |short=Glacial |e1=Ice|e2=Electric|e3=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=21|attack3=22|attack4=12 |train1=36|train2=46|train3=47|train4=39 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=The razor-sharp edges turn the Glacial Dragon's whole body into a dangerous weapon! In the cold season he retreats back in the polar regions to regenerate his powers. }} |Cerberus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1148 |release=28/05/2013 |short=Cerberus |e1=Dark|e2=Flame|e3=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=26|attack3=7|attack4=14 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=38|train4=41 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Also known as The Guardian, the Cerberus Dragon protects the dungeons and the treasures inside them. He has a lot of spare time during his guards so he enjoys playing Rock 'n' Roll. |description2=Deus sends the Angel Demon as his agent when he needs something. Using his divine powers he obeys his master, usually for good. }} |Burning Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1149 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=31/05/2013 |short=Burning |e1=Flame|e2=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=5|attack4=25 |train1=34|train2=38|train3=36|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=The fire inside the Burning dragons is not usual fire. It's a magic dark fire with the power to consume anything in seconds, much quicker than the usual and of course way more dangerous. }} |Treasure Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1150 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=6/06/2013 |short=Treasure |e1=Metal|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=24 |train1=34|train2=51|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Jewels, gold, magic crystals, diamonds... the Treasure Dragon hoards the riches of his defeated enemies in his lair. Only a dragon master can control the Treasure Dragon. Is that you? }} |Granite Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1151 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=14/06/2013 |short=Granite |e1=Terra|e2=Flame |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000|sellold= |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=3|attack4=8 |train1=34|train2=41|train3=36|train4=38 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=It is said that Granite Dragon combines the three hardest rock types on earth. Let's not enter into science details, this just means it is three times tougher. }} |Bone Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1152 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |release=20/06/2013 |short=Bone |oldname=Boned |e1=Dark|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=26|attack3=3|attack4=15 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=36|train4=42 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=This soulless dragon comes from the northern lands, far beyond the wall. He is controlled by dark magic that Darkus created millenia ago, providing his dead body with powerful attacks. }} |Wyvern Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1153 |release=27/06/2013 |short=Wyvern |e1=Dark|e2=Flame|e3=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=25|attack3=8|attack4=15 |train1=35|train2=49|train3=37|train4=42 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Deus sends the Angel Demon as his agent when he needs something. Using his divine powers he obeys his master, usually for good. }} |Predator Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1154 |release=4/07/2013 |short=Predator|oldname=Carnivore |e1=Dark|e2=Flame|e3=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=25|attack3=8|attack4=15 |train1=35|train2=49|train3=37|train4=42 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=This dragon loves herbivores, especially to eat them. Be careful! When he's hungry he begins to devour any living thing slower than him. Except kittens. }} |Poseidon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1155 |release=04/07/2013 |short=Poseidon|oldname=Poseydon |e1=Sea |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=5|attack4=18 |train1=34|train2=43|train3=36|train4=44 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Poseidon is usually quite calm and sleepy, living under the sea. If he gets angry however, he starts producing tsunamies and earthquakes. Fun fact: He hates eating fish. }} |Hades Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1156 |release=04/07/2013 |short=Hades |e1=Sea|e2=Dark |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=34|train2=43|train3=35|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=The realm of the underworld is controlled by Hades. He actually became friends with the sea of souls, which he considers a lot of fun. It's his most favourite part of this job. }} |Atlas Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1157 |release=04/07/2013 |short=Atlas |e1=Sea|e2=Terra|e3=Nature |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=6|attack2=18|attack3=14|attack4=12 |train1=35|train2=43|train3=41|train4=39 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Atlas is usually exhausted from carrying the globe from one side to the other. That duty has shaped his body, resulting in a powerful dragon able to perform the most impressive attacks! }} |1158 = }|#default= } |id=1158 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1159 = }|#default= } |id=1159 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1160 = }|#default= } |id=1160 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1161 = }|#default= } |id=1161 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1162 = }|#default= } |id=1162 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1163 = }|#default= } |id=1163 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1164 = }|#default= } |id=1164 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1165 = }|#default= } |id=1165 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1166 = }|#default= } |id=1166 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1167 = }|#default= } |id=1167 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1168 = }|#default= } |id=1168 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1169 = }|#default= } |id=1169 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1170 = }|#default= } |id=1170 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |Monstruous Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1171 |release=11/07/2013 |extern=Play Monster Legends|externlv=10|externstart=11/07/2013 |short=Monstruous |e1=Sea|e2=Terra |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=Yes|storelv=2|storegem=0 |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=18|attack3=5|attack4=15 |train1=34|train2=43|train3=36|train4=42 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=This classy monster comes from another dimension, a world full of Monster Legends! He crossed space and time to join the Dragon City inhabitants, where he feels really welcome. }} |1172 = }|#default= } |id=1172 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |Moon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1173 |release=11/07/2013 |short=Moon |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |category=4 |gen=EX |type=Exclusive |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=14|attack3=4|attack4=21 |train1=34|train2=41|train3=36|train4=46 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=Have you ever seen a full moon? It happens once ever twenty eight days. That is exactly the sleep period of the Moon Dragon which wakes up really angry and usually gets back to bed. }} |1174 = }|#default= } |id=1174 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1175 = }|#default= } |id=1175 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1176 = }|#default= } |id=1176 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1177 = }|#default= } |id=1177 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1178 = }|#default= } |id=1178 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1179 = }|#default= } |id=1179 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} |1180 = }|#default= } |id=1180 |release= |short= |e1=|e2=|e3= |category= |gen= |type= |earn=|earnB= |dificulty=|parentlv= |store=|storelv=|storegem= |xp= |sell= |attack1=|attack2=|attack3=|attack4= |train1=|train2=|train3=|train4= |hatchtime=|breedingtime= |description= }} }}